Quase um Conto de Natal
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Destino? Coincidência? Ninguém sabe ao certo quando e onde o amor pode surgir. S+M WAFF!


**Quase um Conto de Natal**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. All rights reserved. Os versos no início e no fim do texto são da música _Eduardo e Mônica_, do Legião Urbana. 

_Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração   
E quem irá dizer que não existe razão_

Hoje foi mais um dia daqueles. A impressão que eu tenho é que, à medida em que o ano se aproxima do final, as pessoas decidem que está na hora de sofrer um acidente. Só hoje foram umas quatro batidas de carro, dois comas alcoólicos e mais uma família inteira com intoxicação alimentar. Ah, sim, e o crista-de-galo. Como poderia esquecer?   
Já eram quase meia-noite quando me acordaram no dormitório. Era Natal, a maioria dos médicos estava aproveitando o feriado com a família, em outras palavras, os abacaxis sobraram todos pra nós, os residentes. Além do dr. Gensai, coitadinho... era a vez dele de ficar no plantão esta noite. Pobres Ayame e Suzume.   
Bom, enfim, já eram quase meia-noite, e aquela horrenda campainha esperneou no meu ouvido. Eu, ainda dormindo, esqueci que estava deitada na cama de cima do beliche e só não caí porque me pendurei em tudo que estava ao alcance da mão: no meu colchão e no da cama do lado, o que foi suficiente pra acordar todo mundo no minúsculo dormitório (como se a maldita campainha não tivesse sido suficiente). A partir daí, a rotina de sempre: corre-corre para o maldito centro cirúrgico, vestir o maldito roupão verde, colocar as malditas luvas, etc., etc.   
Falando assim deve parecer que eu odeio a medicina, não é? Mas no fundo eu gosto disso tudo. E não teria como não gostar. Desde pequena convivendo com plantões, seringas, comprimidos, termômetros, aparelhos de pressão... é, não é fácil nascer numa família de médicos! Mas não reclamo de nada disso. A única coisa que me incomoda é ser acordada em plena noite de Natal pra consertar a besteira que um idiota fez a si mesmo.   
O chefe dos residentes me contou o caso enquanto a gente ia para a sala de cirurgia. Um cara de uns vinte anos apareceu na porta do hospital quase se arrastando, com uma ferida horrível no ombro direito. Diz que estava sangrando mais que a carne do último churrasco feito pela Kaoru-chan, o que quer dizer que ele estava sangrando absurdamente. Pelo visto ele se meteu em uma briga com um cara armado. Vê? É esse tipo de estupidez que me deixa furiosa!   
A cirurgia correu bem. Ele deu a sorte do ferimento não ter atingido algum órgão vital nem rompido um tendão ou coisa parecida. Acho que vai se recuperar logo, pois a saúde dele é muito boa. E aliás, bota boa nisso: o carinha tinha um corpo invejável, todo trabalhado sem parecer um gorila. Deve ser forte pra diabo, e por isso mesmo arrumou aquela ferida no ombro. Idiota. Ah, e o rosto dele também era muito interessante.   
Chequei a ficha dele. Está tudo normal, eu só queria uma desculpa pra descobrir o nome dele. Apaixonada, eu? Ora, faça-me o favor! Eu só estou curiosa pra saber o nome desse crista-de-galo idiota. Sanosuke Sagara. 19 anos, só? Hm, pensei que fosse mais velho um pouco. Ocupação: ... o que, desempregado? Que vergonha. 

Megumi Takani. Megumi Takani, Megumi Takani, Megumi Takani, não esqueça esse nome, Sano. Ela foi quem salvou sua vida.   
Megumi Takani.   
E que lábios, meu Deus, que lábios.   
E não só os lábios. O resto todo. Que mulherão.   
E que temperamento! 

"Pode parar de olhar para os meus seios, por favor?"   
"Hm? Quem estava olhando para os seus seios?"   
"O eletrocardiograma. Sabe como é, os aparelhos hospitalares não resistem ao meu _sex appeal_. É claro que era você, cínico!"   
"Mas eu não estava olhando para os seus seios!"   
"Ah, não, que é isso, eu julguei mal. Você estava lendo meu crachá."   
"Mas era isso mesmo!"   
"Dai-me paciência, kami-sama... bem, pelo visto sua saúde está ótima. Você deve receber alta hoje ou amanhã. Se dependesse de mim eu escorraçava você daqui de uma vez, mas uma mísera residente como eu não tem todo esse poder. Agora, com licença, senhor Cara-de-Pau, eu vou tomar o meu café."   
"Mas eu juro! Eu não estava olhando pros seus seios! Ei, volta aqui!" 

É, Sano, essa aí vai te dar trabalho. Mas tudo bem, eu adoro desafios. 

A menina da secretaria ligou aqui pra casa hoje. Disse que um certo crista-de-galo passou a manhã in-tei-ri-nha ligando pro hospital procurando por mim. Agora, toda vez que eu passo pela Kaoru-chan no corredor, ela faz questão de assobiar e dizer "Aí, Megumi-san, arrasando corações, hum?" Se ela fizer isso mais uma vez, eu juro que o Ken-san vai ficar sabendo do conteúdo daquela conversa que nós duas tivemos semana passada. Espere só, Kaoru-chan, a vingança será maligna, ohoho.   
Agora eu fiquei encucada com essa história do crista-de-galo. Por que essa cisma comigo agora? Meu _sex appeal_ está tão irresistível assim?   
Ele deixou o telefone dele. Devo ligar?... Melhor não. Ele pode ser um tarado maluco ou coisa do gênero. Mas que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade, ah, isso eu tenho que admitir que estou. 

Argh! Maldição! Liguei milhões de vezes pro hospital, e nenhum imprestável sabia me dizer onde estava a dra. Takani. Só quando eu já estava perdendo as esperanças é que uma secretária generosa resolveu me dizer o paradeiro da minha pres... digo, princesa.   
E para meu desespero, descubro que ela saiu do hospital, e pior!, que ela vai sair de Tóquio.   
Admita, Sano, dessa vez você foi derrotado. Essa garota nunca vai ser sua. Justo aquela que você pensou ser a mulher da sua vida, você jamais pod-- O que é que eu estou dizendo?!? Acho que bebi saquê demais... "mulher da minha vida"? Péra lá, ainda é meio cedo pra eu ficar usando esse chavão. E também é muito cedo pra perder as esperanças. Você deixou seu telefone, não deixou? Então; garanto que assim que souber disso, ela vai te ligar rapidinho. Afinal, mulher nenhuma, nem aquela Doutora Raposa, resiste ao seu _sex appeal_. 

Ela não ligou. Maldição! 

Hoje, justo hoje, o dia que eu reservei para os últimos preparativos antes da viagem, qual não foi minha surpresa. No mercado, enquanto eu escolhia algumas batatas para meu último jantar aqui em Tóquio, adivinhem quem eu encontro. 

"Megumi Takani. A médica mais linda que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida." 

Sanosuke Sagara. O paciente mais idiota que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. 

"Oh, você é aquele..."   
"... do ombro, esse mesmo."   
"... que ficou olhando pros meus peitos."   
"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu-não-estava-olhando-pros seus-peitos?"   
"Pode dizer o quanto quiser. E outra coisa, eu ainda sou uma residente. Pelo menos até amanhã."   
"Por que 'até amanhã'?"   
"Vou acabar a residência. Aí sim, você vai poder passar aquela cantada."   
"Ah, puxa, legal! Você deve estar bastante feliz."   
"Porque você vai poder passar a cantada?"   
"Não... porque vai terminar a residência."   
"Ah. Sim, estou. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que--"   
"Já reparou que você está sempre tentando fugir de mim?"   
"Hã?"   
"É sério! Da última vez que a gente se viu, você fez quase a mesma coisa."   
"Desculpe. Mas eu realmente estou sem tempo hoje."   
"Será que a gente não pode conversar um pouco? Antes que você saia da cidade?" 

Ah, que ótimo. Aquelas garotas da secretaria andaram contando minha vida toda para um completo estranho! 

"Eu... não sei se vai dar, você entende, não? Eu tinha muitas coisas a resolver hoje, e--"   
"Já está quase na hora do almoço, eu podia acompanhar você!"   
"Pra ser sincera, eu nem ia comer nad--"   
"Nada? Mas e se sua pressão baixar e você desmaiar? Olha, a gente pode comer uma porcaria num fast-food da vida, assim você não se atrasaria pro que você tem que fazer." 

Fast-food? Aquele lugar onde todos os pratos têm um nível de colesterol, corantes e aromatizantes que beira o intragável? 

"Tá, tudo bem." 

Me internem. Eu devo estar louca. 

Além de tudo, ela ainda é boa de papo. Ela é perfeita.   
Nessa nossa primeira conversa, descobri várias coisas. Ela tem 22, é filha, neta e irmã de médicos, e divide um apartamento com uma amiga residente que - olhem só que mundo pequeno - é super-apaixonada por um de meus melhores amigos. Kenshin, meu velho, te considero mais ainda depois dessa! E também descobri que ela detesta os sanduíches daqui, porque o almoço dela se resumiu a batata frita com refresco de laranja. Não é à toa que ela tem essa cinturinha fina. 

"E quando você volta pra Fukushima?"   
"Depois de amanhã."   
"Mas já?"   
"Assim que a festa acabar. Bom... já são uma e meia. Tenho que ir. Pagar contas, terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, ver se não esqueci nada no hospital... você sabe."   
"É... bem, você tem meu telefone."   
"Quer o meu? Eu anoto pra você."   
"Posso te ligar hoje de noite?"   
"Claro."   
"Então..."   
"... até outro dia."   
"Espera, não posso te acompanhar?"   
"Eu só vou a lugares chatos agora."   
"Com você, nenhum lugar é chato."   
"Muito bem, mestre das cantadas, pode vir." 

E eu já comentei o quanto eu gosto da risada dela? É uma risada solta, gostosa de ouvir. Mesmo quando ela está rindo da minha cara. 

Ele não sabe quase nada de Literatura. Os filmes que ele gosta ou têm sangue, ou mulheres peitudas, ou piadas estúpidas. Ele mora num quarto-e-sala alugado, passa o dia vendo tevê e gasta seu pouco dinheiro, que ganha fazendo bicos, em jogos de azar.   
No entanto, até que eu estou me divertindo bastante enquanto ele me acompanha até em casa.   
Até agora eu não entendi o que deu em mim. Eu, que sempre tive cuidado redobrado ao lidar com estranhos - especialmente _homens_ estranhos -, contei quase minha vida toda para ele. E o mais engraçado é que não estou com aquela sensação de ter feito uma besteira. Curioso, de certa forma eu posso dizer que confio nele. Ele me passa uma energia ótima, super pra cima; prova disso é que eu nunca ri tanto quanto ri hoje. 

"E o que mais me dá raiva é que ele não percebe que ela está a fim dele!"   
"Não, mas eu já disse pra ela: 'Kaoru, no dia em que você e o Kenshin finalmente assumirem que se amam, eu juro que vou com vocês pra uma danceteria e tomo um porre!' Até agora eu estou tendo bastante sorte."   
"Por quê, não gosta de beber?"   
"Até gosto, mas nunca tomei um porre. Você já?"   
"Algumas vezes. Tá, várias vezes. Eu não resisto a um bom saquê. A gente podia sair pra tomar um drinque qualquer dia desses."   
"... Vai ser meio difícil, não?"   
"... É."   
"Bom... chegamos. É aqui que eu moro. Apartamento 203."   
"Então..."   
"Hm... quer um café, um copo d'água...?"   
"Nah... Já te amolei demais por hoje. Para um primeiro encontro, acho que valeu."   
"Bobo! Quem disse que isso foi um 'encontro'?"   
"É, eu sei. Vou nessa, doutora Raposa."   
"A gente se vê... crista-de-galo." 

Sanosuke Sagara. Você deve estar louco.   
Neste exato momento, o relógio marca precisamente sete horas da manhã. E a essa hora, cá estou eu, em frente ao prédio dela. Ontem, ela acabou não indo ao hospital como tinha planejado. Ela não disse nada, mas eu sei que foi por minha causa. Então, nada mais lógico do que eu me oferecer pra ir com ela até lá hoje de manhã. 

"Que pontual!" 

Até que valeu a pena acordar tão cedo. 

As meninas da secretaria ficaram rindo quando eu passei de braço dado com Sano. Eu mostrei a língua pra elas.   
No táxi, ele perguntou a que horas eu ia para a festa. Morri de raiva de ter vendido aquele último convite pra safada da Yumi levar o namorado. Mas acho que o Sano não se daria muito bem com o pessoal do hospital. Eles são todos uns chatos.   
Ele disse que vai se despedir de mim na estação. Só faltam o chapéu e o sobretudo para virar aquela famosa cena de Casablanca. 

Kami-sama, o que eu estou fazendo?   
Eu conheço essa mulher há três dias, nós nem sequer trocamos um beijinho e eu estou prestes a me despedir dela na estação de trem!   
Como é que eu pude me envolver tanto em três dias?   
Não tem desculpa, Sano. Você está caidinho pela doutora raposa. Você sabe que está, não sabe?   
Nah, que isso. Bobagem. Isso é só um amor de fim de ano. Garanto que assim que o ano-novo chegar, eu já vou estar em outra. 

Fazia um frio insuportável na estação. Mas ele foi.   
Me despedi da Kaoru-chan e do Ken-san. Os dois aproveitaram para me fazer a tal surpresa que vinham comentando a semana toda: se beijaram na nossa frente. 

"Acho que você vai ter que tomar aquele porre."   
"É, parece que sim..."   
"Você... vai vir aqui nas férias?"   
"Hm-rm."   
"Então... tchau."   
"Tchau." 

O trem acabara de chegar. Peguei minhas malas e fui andando, um pouco cabisbaixa. Não sei bem explicar, mas aquela despedida me deixou com um nó na garganta. Achei até que fosse chorar. Chorar por causa de um homem que eu havia conhecido há três dias, em plena noite de Natal, numa mesa de cirurgia. Um homem que eu mal sabia de onde vinha, quem era, o que pretendia. Um homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei. 

O homem que gritou meu nome, correu em minha direção e me surpreendeu com um beijo. 

Eu estava crente, crente que ia levar um tapa pelo que eu fiz.   
Mas ela não me deu um tapa, nem saiu correndo, nem me chamou de idiota. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou que eu a beijasse. E quando o beijo acabou, ela continuou ali por uns dois segundos, com os olhos fechados, os lábios - que lábios, meu Deus - levemente abertos, as sobrancelhas levantadas, em estado de choque. 

"Pode parecer engraçado, mas... eu acabo de descobrir que te amo."   
"... Pode parecer engraçado... mas eu também acabo de descobrir que te amo." 

E justo nessa hora, o maldito trem tinha que avisar que ia sair. 

"Eu... tenho que ir, Sano."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, vendo ela entrar no trem.   
O Kenshin e a amiga dela, Kaoru, ficaram revoltados comigo. 'O que você está fazendo aí parado', gritaram, 'vai deixar ela ir assim? Faz alguma coisa, Sano!'   
Eu vi o trem indo embora, com ela dentro, os berros dos dois se misturando ao barulho dos outros passageiros. Quando o trem sumiu lá longe e os dois se calaram, eu sorri. 

"Kenshin... a que horas sai o próximo trem para Fukushima?" 

_E quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração   
E quem irá dizer que não existe razão..._

Nota da Autora: Eu não sou fã de Legião Urbana. Aliás, eu nem gosto muito dessa música, Eduardo e Mônica. Mas eu estava ouvindo rádio outro dia quando esses versos grudaram na minha cabeça, e eu pensei: Kami-sama, eu preciso fazer uma fic com isso! E, fã inveterada de Sano+Megumi que sou, não pude evitar.   
Fukushima é a região que corresponde, hoje em dia, ao feudo de Aizu. Eu medi no atlas aqui de casa: a distância de Fukushima a Tóquio é de uns 240Km, mais ou menos. Só estou dizendo para o caso de alguém estar curioso ^_^ E, no caso, o trem que a Megumi pega não é o trem-bala, tá? Esse é muito caro. Ela pegou foi o Tokiyuu, ou o Kiuko, os trens expressos "normais".   
Acho que com essa fic eu bati meu recorde. Nunca acabei uma fic assim tão rápido! Em um dia, eu ouvi a música, sentei no computador e pimba!, acabei. Tá certo, é bem curtinha, mas...   
E não me matem ainda! Saibam que eu já dei uma boa adiantada no K+K lemon, já escrevi mais alguma coisinha naquele Sano+Sayo que eu tinha prometido a alguém (não lembro mais quem... U_U'') e também botei em ordem um outro projetinho meu relacionado a RK... segredo por enquanto! Só conto quando estiver pronto.   
Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos da Prudence-chan 

PS: R+R! Comentem, comentem! 


End file.
